The Beak of Darkness
Overview Summary #Find Johann zu Heltzer in Ferndale and speak with him about the elusive Black Moa. #Find Erik Lutgardis in Melandru's Hope and talk to him about the mysterious Black Moa. #Find Konrad Vasburg in Ferndale and chat with him about the cunning Black Moa. #Find Ruprecht Brauer in Drazach Thicket and learn the whereabouts of the devious Black Moa. #Travel to Ferndale and slay the despicable Black Moa. #See Rutger zu Heltzer for your reward. Obtained from :Rutger zu Heltzer in House zu Heltzer Reward :*3,500 XP :*750 Kurzick Faction :*275 Gold Dialogue :"I've been on edge ever since my encounter. You've heard of the Black Moa, haven't you? No? Well, take a knee, stranger, and listen up! You see, it all began several months back. I was out on patrol keeping my eyes peeled for Luxon scouts. Out of nowhere, our ears filled with the shrill cries of a winged beast. Then, I blacked out... I don't remember what happened, but I regained consciousness five days later in House zu Heltzer covered in bruises and dizzy with a nasty headache. The healers said that my comrades had brought me here in a deep coma. Please, help me get revenge. Track down the Black Moa and put an end to it, once and for all. My old friend Johann zu Heltzer in Ferndale should be able to help you find it. He was with me when we were assaulted." ::Accept: "A Black Moa, eh? Sounds dangerous, I like dangerous!" ::Reject: "Maybe later." ::When asked about quest: "Please... find '''Johann zu Heltzer' in Ferndale. He can tell you where the Black Moa is."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Johann zu Heltzer) :"Yes, I know of the Black Moa. It's an evil creature to be sure. Some say that it roosts in the depths of the Underworld and claws its way to the surface to feed upon human flesh before returning to the pits to spawn more of its accursed offspring. I am afraid that Rutger was wrong, however. I do not know where the Black Moa resides. Go to Melandru's Hope and speak with Erik Lutgardis. He was with us when the Moa attacked. Provided he hasn't purged that wretched memory from his brain, he could tell you more." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Erik Lutgardis) :"The Black Moa, you say? I remember that awful day as if it just happened. The foul beast walked right up behind Rutger, the poor fool, and it squawked right in his ear. He fainted right there. It took all four of us to get the damned bird off him, but by the time we managed it, the bird had thrashed him silly. If you truly wish to put that abominable beast to death, I wish you well on your quest. I don't remember exactly where we encountered it, so perhaps you should talk to our friend Konrad Vasburg. He patrols Ferndale these days. He has a mind like a steel trap!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Konrad Vasburg) :"Who could forget that foul... er, fowl? Blood gushing from its beak like a waterfall, squawking and screaming, chaos and feathers... Yes, I remember that day in all its gory, sordid, and disgusting details. We were lucky to escape with our lives, and all of our appendages. The one detail that escapes me is the location of our attack. If you truly wish to find the Black Moa you must ask Ruprecht Brauer. If anyone knows where it lives, he does. Wanna see my scars?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Ruprecht Brauer) :"My name is Ruprecht Brauer. I've been on the trail of that feathered nightmare for months now, tracking its every move. I've discovered that it has a long, complex migration pattern that it follows every season. After weeks of painstaking research, I believe I've pinpointed the exact location of its nesting place in a large clearing to the north of Ferndale. Make it pay for all the suffering it has inflicted upon others. I pray for your survival." Reward Dialogue :"The Black Moa has been dealt with? Wonderful! I knew I could count on you! My head feels better already." Walkthrough It's probably best to take this quest early on and then complete each task in the quest as you are adventuring in the corresponding explorable areas to progress the quest (using the quest marker to help locate each NPC as needed). Even though the elusive, mysterious, cunning, devious and despicable Black Moa is eventually found in Ferndale, it will not spawn there until you have gone through the steps of this quest. You will find the Black Moa pretty easily if you leave from Aspenwood Gate (Kurzick). It will be a non-hostile level 20 animal with a few Dredge patrols around it and a possible spawn of Oni nearby. Take out a few of the Dredge patrols and watch out for Mungri Magicbox (a Monk boss) and his crew. There is no need to engage the boss unless you want to. Once you have the area fairly clear and safe from any likely ambushes, it is time to aggro the Black Moa. You can either head southwest where a group of Oni pop up (they aren't far, usually in the fern plants) and pull them straight back to the Moa which will turn the Moa aggressive (red) and have it start to attack you, or you can just attack it yourself. If you wish, play it smart and let the Oni kill the Moa, it does not matter "who" kills it. However, for all the ominous build up, the Black Moa will not present a huge challenge to a regular party. Notes *While the quest asks you to "put an end to it", charming the Black Moa will also count as quest completion. *If you travel into Ferndale with someone who has previously completed the quest, it will appear and if you kill (or charm it), the quest completes without you having to talk to everyone. *Having a charmed Black Moa unlocks a unique statue in the Hall of Monuments in addition to the "generic" animal companion statue that most pets unlock. Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Kurzick points